JOEY NEVER CARED FOR NAMES
by Maryline Depp
Summary: They’re at Monica’s. A girl knocked on the door, looking for Joey. Another one he forgot to call back. PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!


**FRIENDS : "****Joey Never Cared For Names"**

**SUMMARY**

They're at Monica's. A girl knocked on the door, looking for Joey. Another one he forgot to call back. **PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!**

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link). You can contact me at **marylinedepp(at)gmail(dot)com**

**Date :** July 2009

As always I own nothing …

* * *

A Friday night they were all at Monica's. Someone knocked on the door. Chandler looked at everyone, counting to see if they were all there. Everyone was there, the six of them.

"Hmm, who could that be?" Ross wondered out loud as Joey was still counting on his fingers.

"Wow, I wonder how much time it'd take you to count to a hundred," Chandler teased.

"How about you open up, Chandler?" Joey said when done counting.

"How about you open up, Chandler?" Chandler mocked Joey's tone.

Monica was getting impatient and physically urged her husband to open the door. A pretty blonde stood there.

"Hi, I'm Chandler," he was shaking a bit because of how pretty she was, "Wow, may I tell you that you're beautiful!"

Monica punched his elbow.

"Careful with the attitude or you won't be married for long!" she said, jealous, looking at the woman from head to toe.

"I'm Monica, his WIFE," she made sure the woman got the point even before she could introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm looking for Joey," she said quite upset.

Looking at that cute girl Joey quickly came closer.

"Right here," he said, smiling..

She slapped him.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he protested, recoiling.

"Last week, you were supposed to call back, I'm still waiting!"

"Oh oh, she doesn't sound too happy!" Chandler teased and Joey gave him the 'shut up' look.

Joey couldn't remember. Last week was already far in his mind. He had met lots of beautiful women and it was well known that he would cheerfully get them into bed but never call back. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry!"

"You can be!" she said really angry.

She was really pretty. He wished he remembered her but nothing came to mind.

"What's my name? Do you at least remember?" she asked.

Joey tried to think hard but it was no use, he simply couldn't. He never cared much about names. He raised his eyebrows and tried to guess.

"Johanna?"

"Wrong!" and she slapped his face again.

"Ouch!"

"I'm Sheryl."

"Right. I remember now," he lied.

"No you don't! You're a terrible liar," she added.

Joey shrugged. It was true. He couldn't lie. He was bad at it.

"Don't you remember, Joey? We met at the park. There was that cute little puppy…"

He looked at his friends to find some comfort but found none. They were laughing, enjoying the show.

"You came to my place that night and I made you lasagna!" Sheryl said.

"The wonderful lasagna," he remembered, smiling.

When it came to food, Joey always remembered.

"So, you remember about the lasagna but not me?!"

"It was great lasagna!" he said, smiling before being slapped again.

"You're an ass!" she yelled.

"Oh, Sarah, c'mon, it's me, Joey. You're beautiful, your eyes are so…" he started before getting slapped once again.

"My name is SHERYL!"

"So, how about I come over to your place for dinner?" he asked his mind still on the lasagna.

"You're kidding right?"

"Why? No!"

"You lied to me, pretended to be some famous producer looking for a new cast for a show, slept with me, left while I was asleep, and never called back," she reminded him, upset.

He was starting to see the lasagna slipping away from him.

"Oh, c'mon, I'm sorry," he looked at her from head to toe, "How you doin'?" he tried his charm on her once again.

No girl could resist his famous 'How you doing' line and the way he would say it.

She smiled, "You really are a piece of work, you know!"

"I know," he teased, "So?"

"My place, tomorrow night at 8 o'clock." She decided to give up the fight.

"Awesome!" he could almost smell the lasagna already.

Sheryl left and Monica shut the door.

"So what's wrong with my lasagna?" she picked up the fight right away, "Why are hers better?"

Oh oh, Joey thought.

"No no no, Monica, yours are the world's best!" he said to avoid a huge and useless argument.

Monica smiled. She loved compliments. And Chandler was still thinking of that girl and how Joey got his way once again.

"How that guy does that I'll never understand," Chandler complained about how easy it was for Joey to get girls.

"Hey, you still have me!" Monica said.

"And am I lucky or what?" he teased.

"Watch it, otherwise no fun in the bedroom tonight," she threatened, smiling.

Chandler kissed her before she could say anything else. And Joey was already dreaming about the following evening.

"Aren't they cute?" Phoebe said referring to Chandler and Monica kissing.

"You seem lost in thoughts," Rachel told Ross.

"I was thinking," Ross started, "We should make a bet and see how much time it takes Joey to count to a thousand."

"20 bucks - 40 minutes," Rachel said, smiling.

"Umm, don't forget we're talking about Joey," Ross teased, "I'd guess about three days..."

"I say 50 bucks - 70 minutes," Phoebe was getting excited, already.

"What about you, Ross?" Rachel asked.

"Two hours - 40 bucks."

"Okay, the winner takes all the money," Rachel said. "But it'll have to be an equal bet for everybody - we have to decide."

"25 bucks then," Ross said.

They all agreed.

"And the winner gets to hear my new song!" Phoebe smiled with delight, but the others just exchanged meaningful glances.

"Joey? Are you here with us?" Monica asked.

"You're thinking about the lasagna, right?" Rachel asked Joey.

"Umm, the lasagna. But not just the lasagna," drawled Joey with a sly grin.

"Make sure you remember her name tomorrow night!" Ross teased.

"Oh, c'mon, I'm not that dumb!" Joey said as his friends looked suspicious, "It's Sarah!"

"Wrong!" Monica laughed, "Sheryl, Joey, SHERYL!"

"Damn, I was close!" he rolled his eyes.

"Better make sure you get that into that small head of yours if you want the lasagna!" Chandler teased again.

"SHERYL," Rachel repeated, making fun of Joey.

"Alright, enough!" Joey couldn't take it anymore, "So, Monica, what's for dinner?"

"Lasagna?" proposed Monica, with a slow wink..

They all laughed.

**- ****THE END -**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING, ****HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS !!!**

* * *


End file.
